


Growing Up Is Tough

by SighingBalloon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Greg Is Real Sad, How Do I Tag, SU AU Gone Wrong, Steven Doesn't Know How To Feel, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SighingBalloon/pseuds/SighingBalloon
Summary: Takes place in the SU AU Gone Wrong where during the Steven Universe Movie, Spinels scythe works like a regular weapon as well as a gem weapon and cuts into Steven, killing his human half.Greg has a sit down with Steven and talks to him, hoping to still have his relationship with his son despite his human half being gone.AU created by https://spudinacup.tumblr.com/





	Growing Up Is Tough

The sun was setting, and as oranges and blues collided in the sky it was almost too pretty for this world. This world that felt so empty without him. Greg had brought Steven to the beach, just like he had done millions of times before, but now everything was different. Ever since Stevens human half had been killed, Greg had been a lot more subdued, but he had never once fled Beach City. He took care of everything the best he could, but he couldn’t look what was left of Steven in the eye yet. Steven was a combination of him and Rose, Steven was the savior of earth, and Steven was his beloved son… Steven was too good for him, and now every part of him that was in Steven was gone.  
Greg wasn’t the best at understanding gem stuff, he knew that, everyone knew that. He helped Steven with anything involving his human half, so what role did he fill now? No matter what, he swore he’d be there for his son, no matter what form he had. Greg had finally asked Steven to meet with him, and here they were, sitting in the back of his open van facing towards the beach. A gentle breeze flew past, and he gave a weary sigh.”So, schtu-ball, you really have got yourself in a pickle this time, huh?”  
There was silence for a moment, before Steven replied in a monotone “Yes.” It broke Gregs heart. His sweet Steven, so full of life… No, if he kept thinking like this he would never move on. This was Steven, but a new, different Steven. He just hoped he had a place in this Stevens life. The ocean tides slowly went in and out, and distant birds called out.  
“So… Do you, uh, you do remember me, right?” He finally asked, nearly forcing the words out from his throat. He could feel his hands trembling.  
“Yes.” Another monotone reply.  
“How much do you remember?”  
“Everything. I remember everything.” Steven said more quietly.  
Greg felt tears build up in his eyes. He was relieved Steven remembered everything, but would that even matter? He tried to focus on the peaceful blanket of silence that hung in the air out to dry like a towel from a day of swimming, but nothing worked. Just as he was about to give in, he heard it. He heard Steven quietly say,  
“I’m sorry, dad. I messed up. I’m so, so sorry…”  
Greg quickly turned to Steven and without hesitation pulled him into a big hug. It was the first time he touched Steven since… the incident, and he felt colder than he remembered, but it was still his child. He started to cry in sorrow at what had been lost, and how horribly lost Steven must feel.  
“It’s ok, buddy. It’ll all be ok.” Greg said, trying to comfort him.  
Steven then replied with the most emotion he had heard from him in a while,  
“I don’t know why I’m crying. Why am I crying?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever wrote for the SU fandom, mainly because this AU inspired me a lot. I highly suggest checking it out if you haven't already. Again, the creator of this AU is https://spudinacup.tumblr.com/  
I'm normally not a fan of angst but this AU is a really good "what if" scenario.  
I hope you enjoyed my work, if you'd like more from this AU please leave a comment!


End file.
